Re: You Belong with Me
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: A redo of "You Belong with Me": Tsubasa's dating Hikaru, and Casey's upset about it. She writes a poem for him, but got angry when Tsubasa was too "busy" with Hikaru to see it. Will Tsubasa ever know why Casey's so mad?


Enjoy this remake of "You Belong with Me". It's fine if ya'll don't, but still.

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

**A Casey Rose Poem**

**To my crush, Tsubasa.**

Tsubasa, how does the sky fair with you?

Flying up there, in the open blue?

Where the clouds are so white,

And you, my crush, is out of sight?

Tsubasa, how does one like Hikaru ever gonna love you?

You're up, she's down.

Even if both of your domains are blue.

While I may be of the ground,

I have storms that come around.

And I try to make them not hurt you.

Tsubasa, please get a clue.

You're not right with Hikaru.

You're rightful place is with me.

Your best friend,

Casey.

* * *

_Finally, it's done. _Casey thought after she finished typing. _Now to print it out..._

One look at the computer's clock made Casey realise something.

It was 8:00 in the morning. _Did it really take me all night to type that? _Casey thought. She sighed and got up from the chair. She saved the poem she wrote for her crush, Tsubasa.

Of course, she hoped she could give it to him. Tsubasa, as of late, been hanging out with Hikaru. Would he even notice her poem?

Casey wasn't jealous of Hikaru or anything. She just thinks Hikaru wasn't right for Tsubasa to date. Of course, 1,000 phone calls later, their still together.

And yes, Casey was angry at that. ...Ok, so maybe, MAYBE she WAS jealous. But only because Hikaru didn't seem right with Tsubasa.

8:03am. ...It was decided.

Casey got her pajamas and went to her room's private bathroom to change.

At 8:04, she was on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Noon, same day

"Come ON! Print, you stupid thing!" Casey exclaimed at the slow-as-heck printer.

She actually got Tsubasa to come over ( even though it was on Tsubasa's free will ) and she wanted to give him her poem.

The printer was working so hard, it broke to where smoke came out of it.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Casey screamed. "Ag! Stupid, cheap printer!"

One kick. One kick made it worst. It burst into flames. Flames, as in fire.

"I repeat, WHAT THE HECK?!" Casey screamed.

Luckily, in her cabinet next to her fluffy, fluffy bed, she had water guns at ready. Y'know, just in case she was invited to a party where she had to bring her water gun or if her water wasn't working or if her printer broke and burst into flames. She was ready for any emergency where water was needed.

She opened the cabinet, got a water gun, and squirted at the fire till it was gone.

"Victory!" Casey proclaimed, throwing the water gun on her bed. "But now how am I suppose to give Tsubasa my poem?"

"Um, Casey?"

"Whattheheck?!" Casey exclaimed very quickly before turning around to see Tsubasa. "Eep!"

"Um, you had a poem for me?" Tsubasa asked. "And what happened to your printer?"

"Yes and I have no clue. It just broke." Hazza for half-truths.

"Right. May I see it?"

"Well..."

"...You don't have it, do you?"

"On paper."

"Jesus..." He finally figured out how the printer broke and that what Casey said was a half-truth.

"I can have it ready to-"

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"Let me guess."

"A date with Hikaru," they said in union.

"Y'know what, Tsubasa?! Forget it! Forget about me, and forget about my poem I was gonna give you! And get out of my house!" Casey snapped.

She pushed Tsubasa out of her room, then her house. Afterward, she growled and slammed the door in his face, leaving a dumbstruck Tsubasa alone.

* * *

The next day

After picking Hikaru up, Tsubasa thought and suggested they stop by Casey's house. Hikaru wasn't exactly open to the idea since she knew of Casey's crush on him, but went along with it, anyways.

Tsubasa rang the doorbell, and Casey answered the door. Casey saw he was with Hikaru and growled, then slammed the door in BOTH of their faces!

Hikaru mentally laughed, finding it ironically funny while Tsubasa frowned. What was he doing wrong? The thought that Hikaru was there crossed his mind, and he asked Hikaru to wait somewhere away from Casey's home. Hikaru sighed, but did it anyways.

Knock. Door opens. Growl. Door slammed close. Well, it would've, if Tsubasa didn't put his foot in. Now there's a few broken bones right there. Tsubasa bit his lower lip to hold back a scream in pain.

"What do you want, Tsubasa?"

"To talk to my best friend."

"Well, she's not talking to you right now! You jerk!"

"What the heck did I do that's so wrong?!"

"Dating Hikaru!" And the door was slammed closed once again, this time not hitting Tsubasa foot.

"What the...?"

* * *

After dropping Hikaru off, at 8:00pm

Tsubasa laid on his bed in an eagle frame, thinking about what Casey said. He gave a frown.

"What's wrong with dating Hikaru?"

It then dawned on him. Casey wanted to give him a poem. Maybe he should read it...assuming Casey won't slam the door in his face for the millionth time. Ok, for the 101th time. He was keeping count.

* * *

At Casey's

Tsubasa once again knocked on the door. The door cracked and a brown eye peeked out of the crack.

No Hikaru, thank God!

The door opened wider.

"Tsubasa?"

"Can I see that poem you wrote?"

"I never printed it... I was too mad at you to even print it just in case you wanted to see it."

"Can I see it on your computer, then?"

"..."

"Um, was it something I said?"

"...No, no. It's fine. Come in."

After going up the stairs and bringing up the document with the poem, Tsubasa read it. He smiled when he finished reading it.

"It's a beautiful poem, Casey. I didn't know you were into poetry."

"There's alot about me you don't quite know, Tsubasa."

"I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings, Case."

"It's fine, Tsubasa."

And after that, Tsubasa dumped Hikaru and waited till Casey was 13 ( which was a year ) before dating her. Now, everyone was happy. Yes, even Hikaru was happy.

* * *

**Me: **Did ya'll enjoy that?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
